The Last Red Dragon
by Mary-Jane Gibbson
Summary: Her family slaughtered,home ashes.trained in ninja fighting she avenges her family,but during it her mutation evolves,now mutants are coming after her.will she stop at nothing for revenge? remyOCfutureRomy loganOC ScottOC sameoc sex drugs alcohole violenc
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Red Dragon**

DISCLAMER- I don't own x men, i have invented the main charracter and the plot of the story but i will try to keep the rest as the inventer of them made them

* * *

The warm gust of wind blew on the back of her neck. Goosebumps prickled her body, starting at her neck and ran down her spin to her legs and arms. She arched her back welcoming the discomfort that the wind brought on. The feel was serial and made her remember of her carefree days. 

From the ground all any one could see was some delinquent child testing the boundaries of death, almost sticking your foot over a line made by the devil only to say "now what you going to do?". She sat there with her feet swaying in the wind over the edge of the 9 story tall building.

She carefully stood up on the 1" ledge she looked down and dived towards the ground. A women on the ground shrieked with fear ash she saw the jumping teen. She angled her body toward a empty flag pole jetting out from the old building. She grabbed it and swung her body in several circles before slowly dismounting in a somersault landing on an old fire escape landing. She stood with no emotion and quickly ran down the remained 3 floor ladders towards the ground. She climbed on the sliding ladder and intently slid towards the ground and jumping off half way down.

As the girl slowly stood from her landing the wind blasted thought the small compacted alleyway sending the girls short blond/black hair into a tizzy everywhere. She quickly ran into the darker area of the ally way only to be grabbed from behind and shoved into a brick wall. Her opponent pining her against a wall, the odor of alcohol and Mary-Jane overwhelmed the mans breath and clothing.

"Ain't you a pretty gal to be in this here dodgy alley, give me some sugar, Sugar?"

The man's aperients was nothing to be proud of. He looked the part of at least 50 with his gray mangy hair but his strength stated at most 36. He leaned in to kiss the young girl when she kneed him in the grind and shoved him away. She gave a right hook to the guy's head making incredible connection. She gave an abdomen kick and crouched down low and quickly removed his feet from under him. She stood, shacked her clothing of "How's that for sugar?" she kicked him in his side out of anger for holding her up and continued her way down the dark alleyway.

A mist slowly circled the ground in spirals. The girl continued to walk until she reached a metal door with a sliding slot in the middle. She knocked on the door twice than two more times. The sliding slot opened quickly.

"I'm here to see Julien LeBeau" the girl stated to the bouncer. The sliding slot slammed shut, the door clicked many times. The door squeaked as it was opened. She quickly stepped inside as the bouncer slammed the door shut and re-locked the many locks and stood facing her. She turned into the bar looking place. There was a glass bar filled with colorful, and different shaped bottles on the left side, small tables built for 2 that filled front area, there were some steps down to the dance floor that had little squares of color with flashing light underneath creating some sort of pattern, there were lounging area with couches on the left parallel with the bar. Than there were steps on the other side of the dance floor leading to an area covered by a curtain.

The girl steps into the large crowd and makes her way over to the bar.

"Where is Julien LeBeau" she asked him

The bartended took a good look at her, she rolled her eyes at his actions but for the most part ignored it, she had on an extremely tight black outfit on and over her heart lay a red dragon.

"Well chère m' afraid Ah don't remember a Julien LeBeau, but maybe y' know something that can help ma' out."

She rolled her eyes, she leaned on her elbows on the bar. Put her hands under chin and fluttered her eye lashes. Than she motioned for him to come closer. He did, than she motioned him to come even closer. As soon as he did, with quick speed, she jumped over the counter grabbing is arm on the way and she twisted it behind him slamming his face in the bar where she had been resting her elbows seconds before.

"Does this help?" she asked as she bent his wrist funny.

He mumbled something and have a quiet cry of agony.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to speak up I didn't quite hear that my ears are not that good." She pushed down on the twisted wrist .

"AAAHHHHH, YOUR GOING TO BREAK MY WRIST"

She gave a chuckle and bent down and whispered in his ear "You are going to feel a lot more pain than a broken wrist unless you tell me where to find Julien LeBeau."

He shuttered and said" he left an hour ago...Ahh….and he went with some other girl to go back to his place…whimper he is trying to get lucky. Let my wrist go now"

She pushed his face harder into the ground, "Where?"

"Ugh… across from Bella, the café"

She let go of his arm, jumped back over the counter, and headed towards the door.

"Crazy Bitch" the bartender whispered. The girl reached into the top of her top. She spun around and through a ninja star. It hit the bridge of his nose and he instantly fell down to the ground

"You would be crazy to if your parents were slaughtered and your life ripped from you" and with that she walked out of the club heading for the apartment buildings across from the café, Bella


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Red Dragon**

**A/N- well it has been a while since i have updated but its summer things to do ya know Sue Me - don't sue me it is a joke I wrote this particular chapter 2wise i did not like the way the chapter was going so i deleted it and re wroted, i had my sister become my beta to help be get started in the direction i wanted the chapter to... so any ways this is way better and i wrote it all while hipped up on sugar so enjoy**

**In this capter the main charracter's past is told and she gets to meet that Hunk Swamp Rat lol**

**_Thanks to my reviewers - __Holding Out For A Hero...Miasen...-zi-tok-_ **

**WARNING - NOT TO BE READ BY THE QUEASY STOMACH PEOPLE **

* * *

8 YEARS PRIOR

NEW ORLEANS

* * *

"Hey Joe!" A girl with long black hair that swaded as she walked and dark grey eyes that seemed to stare into your soul when she looked at you, walked towards the security station. 

"Joe?" the looked into the security station,_ Everything seemes as it should be but where is Joe and why are the security cameras black?_ She carefully walks into the security station as she seys "Joe, are you here?". She looks over the desk finding Joe face up with a gun wound to the chest. Her heart pounds hard against her chest as she runs around the desk to checks his pulse, there was none. She stood quikly, her eyes glased over and lost in thought, she headed towards the conference room. The clicking of her shoes echoed in the hallway, her heart beat quickened and she reajusted her backpack on her sholders. She walked up to the huge oak doors at the very end of the hallway.

She brased herself for what lay beyond the doors. Using both of her hands she pushed the doors opened and gasped. Falling back a few steps as she placed her hand to her mouth in fear of throwing up. The room had bullet holes accross the walls and blood spattered accross each window and wall. Bodys lay accross the room consistent with a bloody war zone. She took several cautious steps into the room kicking something on the way in with a clatter. She looked down to find a gun shell casing of a BERETTA-AR70 Italian government issue. She carefully scanned the room and gasped as she saw a woman with long black hair that was dirtyed with blood, half in her chair, shot several times to the chest.

"MOM," she yelled as she ran towards the woman stepping over several bloody limbs. She shakes the woman by her sholders saying, "Mom wake up...please...wake up Mom."

The woman slowly opens her eyes slightly. she takes a sharp intake of air and flinches in pain. She whispered "Milana,"

Milana lets a tear drop and crys to her mother, "Every one has been shot, I don't know what to do, help me mom...help me"

Milana's mother stares into her daughter's eyes and seys,"Run Milana...find the.."She gasps for air with sharp pain engulfing her lungs and whimpers in pain, "find the...M...Master...Hugori, run my child to J..Jap..", Milana's mother gasped for air and her eyes slowly slide shut half way, her head falls to the side and rests on her sholder.

Milana leans down and kisses her mothers cheek. She wiped away the blood drop from her now dead mother's cheek and put a strand of hair around her ear.

"Mon Peite, wha' is wrong, votre les yeuxs are too younge to see death. Come mon dear"

The girl looked behind her with her dark, cold grey eyes. No longer glased over, Milana's eyes were changing colour her pupule started too streach and became barley a slit. She filled with rage as she stared at the male teenager that stood before her.

"I'll take care of the mess mon peite, go home, go to your family"

Milana stands slowly slitly shaking with the rage that consumed her, taking one last glance of the room she walks out into the hallway. The man quietly waits for the girls steps to fade away into the night. He looked down at the woman waiting for her to jump up and fight him like she did moments before he and his companions shot her along with the rest of people thay lay around on the ground.

A hand grabed onto the teenager's ankle, he looked down at the mangeled, bloody body of a man. He kicked his hand away. Pulled out a 9mm and shot the owner of the hand in the head.

He looked back at Milana's mother, while reaching into his sleave, he pulled out a card and slowly charged it. He turned and walked out the door, with a flick of the wrist he through the charged Ace of Clubs over his shoulder

**---------------------------------B---A---N---G-------------------------------------**

Milana turned at the sound of the explosion as she reached the top of the hill, she watched as the final resting place of her mother burn down to the ground. She stayed there untill some fire fighter officals started to arrive. She turned and decended down the hill. She walked and walked through down town New Orleans though all the partiers and tourisest. Rain started to pour down on the city in buckets , Milana started to shiver but continued fighting the force of which the rain pummeled her with.

Milian walked to the end of the crowded street to an old abandoned church. Careflully squeezing throught the bared gates she made her way up to the doors, she pushed one of the doors of the church with her hands, only to find it would not budge. She tryed shoving it open with her sholder only to give a quick cry as pain shot out of her sholder . Tears that she had been fighting back slowly became rivers down her face.

She sat down on the top step of the church quite glad for the fact it was sheltered from the rain. Her soaked clothing clinged to her frail body makeing her shake and teeth chatter from the bone freezing coldness of the water. Her tears just kept falling down along with the rain, neather showing a sign of letting up any time soon.

A load creak came from behind her, she turned to see a small crack in between the 2 doors with a small eye looking out of the small new space. There was a gasp from the begolder of the eye and a nun ripped open the door almost ripping it off its hinges.

"La petite fille, vous quels sont faisant ici, vous attraperez votre mort avec la pluie froide!?!?" (Little girl, what are you doing here, you will catch your death with cold rain)she exclaimed to Milana. She stepped out of the door way and walked over to Milana. The woman was cover from head to toe in a black one piece shape-less dress that reached the floor exsept for a white head peice that covered everything but her face. She was a plum woman with welcoming honey coloured eyes, her lips where pursed with concern as she awaited for Milana's reply.

Milana just looked at the kind Nuns face with her tear filled eyes with out a word. The Nun pondered for a moment at the lack of words that the soaked to the bone 12 year old used. "Patite do you not 'ave no 'ome? Where es 'ur mozair or fazair?" The Nun said with a heavy french accent. The Nun hoped that using some form of english would get the child before her to speak.

Milana just shock her head for her reply. The nun nodded in understanding she bent down and helped rase Milana to her feet she turned, still holding on under her arm, as she headed back for the door way to the church.

"We'll get you dryz off and zen I'll give you Old Mozair' Lauria room. Shez out in Rome to see ze Pope, God blezz his zoul, He haz little life left in ze that old body of hiz," The plum Nun continued to chatter to Milana, to try and get her to speak, as she made her way down the isle towards the front of the church. Once the Nun got to the alter she bowed her head low and under her breath she spoke very fast french that sounded like a prayer. Milana bowed with the Nun for respect for the woman's faith.

The Nun tuned to the left and went towards the doors at the side of the vast church. She walked up and pulled out a key from a chain around her wrist. the chain was infact entwined with a rosery that repeatedly raped around the womans writs. Also on the chain there was about a dozen other keys. The nun unlocked the doors with a very old and half rusted key than wrapped the rowsery entwined chain another time around her wrist. The Nun pushed the door open with a loud creak, linked her elbow with Milana's and walked into the long corridoor.

"Zo Petite, what iz your name. You do have a name, non?" the Nun looked down at the girl after she made several left turns into other corridoors. When Milana did not tell her name to her she gave a smal frown, stopped, turned to Milana and said, "Mon Petite, you have nozing to fear, i am herez for you. I say my name firzt and zen you say yourz." the Nun cleared her throat and spoke in as much properly pronounced english that she could muster. " My name is Mozair Angalie, and you are.."

Mother Angalie held onto Milana's hangs and gave them a light squeaze trying to comfort her enough to say her name.

Milana sighed. She could not deny this information. Milana was afraid to hurt this saint of a person that has saved her from herself, and seems to be filled with an innocent spirt that reminded her so much of her late mother, "My name is Milana" she spoke quietly she startling herself by how her voice no longer chearful or a full of laughter, but it seemed to have darkened. Her voice had starteled Mother Angalie as well. Once the shock of a saint looking child with a voice of dispair sunk in to her, she spoke, "Well Milana itz good to meetz you, follow me now we go to your new room for nowz". Mother Angalie re-hooked her elbow woth Milana's and continued down the corridoor.

Mother Angalie stopped in the middle of the hallway she turned to her right at an old wooden door. There was small square opening with a cage like thing on the front. "Do not worriez," Mother Angalie spoke as she realized that some owuld be afraid to enter a room with an encages windo opening into some ones bedroom, "The windowz openz on zen inside, you controlz who lookz into the room. Itz ment for you to know who knockz at the door".

She smiled a smile for comfort than pulled out her chain entwined rosery. Seperating the keys untill she found one labeled Lauria, she slid the key into the lock above the old handel, turned the key with ease. She opend the door that squeaked (A/N looks like all the doors like to squeak:P) the room was a light beige and a bit bare, there was a little wardrobe, a bed in the corner, a bed side table with; a candle holder, candle stick, and a bible, a cross above the bed, and a small winow above the bed side table.

As Milana served the room, Mother Angalie set to work on making the room seam more enviting. She opened the drawer to the bed side table, took out some matches and lit the candle. She stuck the candle in the holder and turned to the bed, she rolled down the sheets and fluffed the pillow. After deciding it fluffy she steped back and served what she. Turning around to tell Milana she could go to sleep, she gasped and mentaly smaked her forehead.

Milana was still soaking wet from head to toe. "I'm zorry Milana i forgotz to get you dryez off. Waitz here i will return witz some clozing and towelz that you can become warm in".

Mother Angalie quickly walked past Milana and hurried down the hall to retrieve some extra nun's clothing that had shrunken in the many hard washes they went throught in there lifetime.

Milana walked over to the window that faced face down the side of the hill into the night time city central. The sky was already starting to soften as dawn was mere hours away. She sighed _My mother is dead and my home is gone. _She looked past the night time partying to see a pure black smoke cloud rising up from the ground, billowing from a burning inferno that was once her life. The purity of the innocent sky was destroyed by the growing black cloads that flooded air. Milana watched as the cloads slowly started to fade as the fire became more and more under controle. The skys now reflected what lay in her eyes. the greys showed a balance neather evil nor innocent, sinful or pure, a balance of both, worse than being eather. No longer able to show emotion of love or loss just lost in balance.

At that moment Mother Angalie returned to Milana's new room. "Here iz the towelz, and some extra clozing that I found. Quickly dry Milana zen you should sleep, I will come and get the when it iz morning. I must go light the candelz on the alter but i will return to take your laundery to be cleaning." Mother Angalie gave her a soft smile as she passed Milana her new clothing and a towel. She turned and exited shuting the door behind her to give Milana privacy.

Slowly Milana slipped off her school uniform. Carefully she layed it out on the end board of her bed. She dryed her self off quickly as she could since a cold draft seemed to pass by her. She put on the old nun clothing on. It seemd to be made out of wool and because of the shrinking and age of the clothing it liked to scratch her skin in some of the tighter areas of the clothing on her. She looked down at her clothing. _No wonder Mother Angalie wanted me to change into other clothing_. Milana's school outfit was drenched in water and mud, there was blood stains on her stockings at the knees, and her shoes looked like a four year old tryed to make mudd pie shoes.

As Milana stared at the disgusting ruined clothing Mother Angalie knocked on her door. Milana walked to the door and opened it not wanting to speak her new cold happy deprived voice.

"AH.. the clozing are a sa manufic fit on you, Come now, I will tuckinz you in." Mother Angalie announced. Milana turned around, pulled back the covers more and slid under them. Mother Angalie pulled the covers up to Milana's chin, kissed her forhead and said, "Zleep my child, you are zafe now, Mozair Angalie with takenz care of every zing" Mother Angalie smiled down apone the child. Aand for the last time in 8 years Milana smiled a genuine smile and turned over falling asleep from pure physical and emotional exhaustion.

* * *

well there is the chapter it is now midnight on a friday night and i have finished it YYYAAAAHHHH 

Alright so if you see any mistakes let me know i always want to improve, so review and let me know the good the bad and alittle of the ugly please

Happy summer

Jane


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Red Dragon**

**A/N- I have now realized that I MUST have at least one energy drink to write any story, my ideas seem to just flow so well when i do lol... ok this chapter is an example of one of Professors theory that an emotion strain can bring out a mutants power during/or before/or a little bit after puberty. We also find out a large secret that the walls of the, New Orleans Nunnery holds.**

**And one more thing- I have forgotten that when writing Mother Angalie's accent that "The" is do be pronounced "De" So do not be alarmed by the change.**

**Do enjoy**

**Special thanks to the person who decided to be really mature and write PATHETIC PRICK in all of my storys review chapter pages yah'll should know I just LOVE that crappy demining stuff- Two Thumbs Way Up There.**

**But any way, bitterness set aside, on with the story...**

* * *

**CONTINUING **

**8 YEARS PRIOR**

* * *

The birds chirped a song of sorrow, as the sun lets its rays stretch out from behind the looming gray clouds only to rest on the open window of the newest resident of the New Orleans Nunnery. 

--ARROOOHHHHAARRROOHHHAARRROOHH--

(A/N real sound of a rooster)

Milana sighed, she a squinted her eyes from the harsh sun light that landed on her bed from the window above. The sun seemed to want to torment her by administering a cheerful glow during her great depression.

She sighed for the second time that morning and rolled her covers down. She turned her body reluctantly and placed her bare feet on the cold stone floor. She slowly stood allowing herself to feel all the pain that shot to the muscles and joints in her body. She embraced the pain, allowed it to drown out the loss in her heart and soul.She slowly sat back on the bed and rested her head in the palms of her hands as she tyed to ignore the pain, that now threatened to over whelm her, in hope of it diminishing.

There was a small knock on the door as it creaked open a crack for the knocker to have a glimpse into the room to search for the occupant to see if they had awakened yet.

The door swung open and Mother Angalie walked in, she gave Milana one of her comforting smiles that just seemed to relive her of some of her pain of her loss that seemed tormented her heart. "Ah, Milina I'm zo glad you have wake ze up. I would likez you to come and zee de other nunz with me, I'm zure that zey would love to meetz you alongz with Mozair Zuperior."

Milana stared with a very strange, nervous face. Milana looked into Mother Angalie's face while her lips moved very quickly with out a sound. Mother Angalie's smile and eyes took on a new look of understandment(sp?) and pity as she spoke, " Le Petite you must speakenz up, my hearing iz not az good az it waz when I waz young."

"I should...just go...they wont like..._me_" Milana spoke each word a little louder than the next but made_ me_ practically inaudible. She lowered her head in shame of being alive just to be a burden.

Mother Angalie's eyes seemed to lose some of its twinkle and her smile faltered. She gave a small nod to the head while looking at the girl. "Le Petite," she kneeled down on one knee to be eye level with Milana and took Milana's small hands into her own small hands,"If I like youz zo will all zey other Nunz." She gave a small squeeze to Milana's hands than stood. Still holding one of Milana's hands, in a protecting way, she opened the bedroom door and steeped out into the lively lit hallway of people unlike the night before.

There was Nuns every where; There where some dusting the cobwebs from the rafters, several sweeping the floor, others following the sweepers on there hands and knees as they scrubbed the floor. It looked like a beehive of worker bees that blended together in yellow & black in such a pattern it looked almost planed, except for that is was white & black not yellow & black and instead of a buzzing sound it was filled with the chatter and some gossip of the nuns.

Milana's eyes had a hey day, soaking up the warmth and care the woman projected(A/N or projected in other ways "unnormal"-hint-hint-nudge-nudge) in there work and talk with each other.

Several nuns looked up at the sound of the door opening up. Mother Angalie gave a small nodd and the nuns that had already noticed them had dropped there tools of cleaning and made their way over for introductions. Other nuns looked up at the movment of the nuns and looked over to Mother Angalie and Milana. Morther Angalie gave a quick shake of the head letting them know that she didn't want to over whelm Milana with to many of the nuns coming up to say hello.

"Milana thiz is Zistair Nenya," Mother Angalie said as she waved her hand towards a younger nun with extremley dark black bangs coming out of her white head dress,"Mozair Jane," stout woman with red and grey frizzy hair that mades its way out while she was working as well, "Zistair Rachelle," a smaller framed nun whos eyes where practicly pure ice blue," and Mozair Belle-Anna," an alderly nun who looked as thow she was here since the beginning of the Nunnery.

"Ladyz thiz is Milana, she will be stay with uz for a whilez."

Milana just stared at the happily lit nuns faces, _I wish I could just stay here with these woman that have just accepted me no questions asked, She thought, these happy faces seem to be out of some sort of fairy tale_. Mother Jane tileted her head slightly and smiled brightly at Milana, "Yah mah stay as long as yah want hun," she said as she pulled Milana in a deep hug.

Mother Jane stepped back and looked rather puzzeled at Milana's confused face. She glansed over at Mother Angalie. "Have yah told her yet?"

Mother Angalie just shoke her head,"Milana youz should comez and meetenz Mozair Superior now, shez waitings for uz in de Chaple." She put her arm around Milana's shoulders and started to walk down the hallway. The other nuns followed them.

Mother Angalie seemed to lead Milana along yet another adventure through the hallways with twist and turns that would send one's mind in a tissy of its own. They reached a rather old dark decaing oak door that was atleast 3 people tall. It took **all** the nuns to push the door open with several grunts and carefully choosen words(there nuns remember:P)

As the nuns pushed the doors wide open Milana got quite a sight of what lay beond.

* * *

Its a little cliffy but I felt the chapter was long enough and that it seemed to fit seeing as I don't write many cliffys might as well add one. 

Tell me what you think, few words entered in a box if you click that lil review button on the bottem left hand side of this page.

Milana: Please eyes fill with tears


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Red Dragon**

**Disclamer**- I don't own x men... yadda yadda yadda... I'm sure by now with all th other storys you have read that yah get the point.

**SPECIAL THANXS TO- Sami Jones, and Miasen, I'm so happy I got reviews :D**

* * *

PRESENT

* * *

The quick clicking of her black stilettos could not be heard because the sound of the fast moving cars and busily moving people on the street had muffled it quite well. She paused on 37th street and made a left, walking into an even larger crowd of people heading in all directions to get drunk, laid, or to dance the night away. She continued walking untill she reached the grim bars and the grunge hotels where married men would go with prostitutes or drunken teenagers would go to pass out and sober up or get laid with other drunkies or drugies. 

_Bella_

There before here stood the not half bad cafe and there directly across the street lay a half boarded up apartment building right where the late bartender had said.

Giving a half smirk for it seems that Julien had become sloppy and for the past year had left a rather large trail that seemed to repeat itself over and over. The extended use of his bank account, deaths of new branches of crime groups that entered the southern part of America from world wide organizations, and not to mention his newly accepted bad habits of getting wasted and laid with some woman at a bar or club, with a flash of cash that attracted them like flies to sticky strips.

It was easy to decipher his next move for; a new branch from El Grando was savagely slaughtered the night before, which means Julien was bound to be found at a club seeking for his new good lay.

Wanting to meet him at the bar to be "his" lady of the night turned sour since he like to pick and choose bars and clubs from a long list of 50 different choices. Luckily she was able to locate the club he had chosen but at that point the luck had run out and a new plan was set.

Walking up the stone steps of the apartment on the tips of her toes, she pulled out a metal card in the shape and size of a credit card but without any colour or letters. She jammed it in between the door and doorframe until the slider went into the door turning the doorknob. Holding the now turned handle she pushed the door with her shoulder.

_Damn she mentally cursed _

The door had a slider lock which meant some locking picking was in order which made this situation not only more troublesome but if any by standers saw this she would defiantly look like she was trying to break in, which she was she just didn't want people to be able to tell right off the bat.

Quickly pulling out a long pin attached to a small wooden handle, she jammed it into the top of the slider lock. Then she grabbed another long wooden handled pin and stuck it in the bottom f the lock making all the pins in the locking mechanism go into place so she could turn the lock and put the slider into the door. She then re-jammed the metal card into the doorframe and door, turned the handle, and shoved the door open with her shoulder.

_About fucking time, she thought_

As soon as the door was open the dust seemed to attach her eyes and lungs. Holding back a chock, she closed the door behind her with a light click and let her eyes adapt to the sudden darkness.(A.N who would want to have sex in an old apartment that was covered in dust is beyond me, but my fingers have come alive and are typing what they may...RUN:P)

Surveying the room she found the bottom floor practically empty other than a old couch with its springs sticking out of the cushions, some stacked milk crates against one wall, and piles of news papers dated 1958 in the corner.

Lightly stepping she headed towards the rather rickety stair well and started its climb. Not knowing where any creaking of the steps maybe she made sure to step with as little weight possible.

The Second floor was in no better shape as the first. Dust everywhere and there was holes in the wooden floors that went strait through to the ceiling of the first floor. She stopped at the top of the stairs and listened. The high pitch moaning and screams for more give yah a good idea of what was going on in one of the rooms.

Not wanting to alert her prey of her arrival she silently walked to the nearest door with such ease it was as if creeping was not her second nature but her first.

_And behind door number one is...Nothing. She had thought as she placed her ear against the first door to her left._

_So is my prize behind door number 2...Nope, fuck man did they suddenly decide to put there fucking like rabbits on hold to find the room farthest away from the stairs, _She rolled her eyes at her own sarcastic thought.

With only one last door left she reached into the back of her black boots and pulled out a small dagger and a Sai, giving the Sai a quick flip of the wrist she held it in a firm grip and walked in front of the door of which death would fall upon soon. Taking a deep breath to calm her emotions as best as possible she closed her eyes.

Opening them quickly, she gave a side-kick to the door with quick speed making it slam open and bang against the wall. Julien and his whore of the night stopped in mid thrust doing it doggy style. She threw the small dagger landing it in mid neck of his whore, she fell over without a noise. Julien quickly stood and went in search of his cloths to not only cover up but to find some sort of weapon.

With quick realization of his actions she launched herself over the bed landing on her feet. She grabbed him by the neck and pined him to the wall. She held back the Sai and placed the end of the blade on his neck just below his Adam's apple right between her fingers.

He tried to gulp but stopped almost at once in fear of hitting the blade that lay on his neck.

"Appréciez-vous tuer? La mort des Dragons Rouges, vous et plusieurs membres de guilde l'avez fait. Tant d'assasins que de theives. Vous avez tué la menace et maintenant je vous tue." (Translation - Do you enjoy killing? The death of The Red Dragons, you and several guild members did it. From both assasins and thieves. You killed the threat, and now I kill you.)

With that said she gave a low growl and jammed the Sai deep within his neck. She sharply pulled the blade from his dieing body. Still holding him up by the neck she kept glared into his eyes until they closed for the last time. She let him slide down the wall to the ground, His naked body broken and bloody she gave a half smile of how to easy it was.

Tuning to leave she realized that she got some of his blood on her hand. But it wasn't the crimson liquid on her arm that had alerted her, it was the fact that where the dark liquid had landed on her arm had started to glow and her skin was starting to tingle. She new this feeling, it was her mutation, but not like she new it. Normally it was weak inside her, closed off, buried under the depression and pain that had haunted her since her childhood.

_This shouldn't be happening. What is wrong with me? What's going on?_ Her thoughts became a jumble and nothing seemed to make senses as the glowing and tingling continued to make its way across the rest of her body.

The light seemed to start to generate waves of heat that caught the damp walls and rotten floor on fire. She seemed to be immune to the heat but it still all seemed out of this world to her. Suddenly she realized that if she didn't stop it soon the hole building would collapse on top of her weather she was immune to the heat or not.

Crouching down into the fetal position she concentrated on water, lots of water being dumped on her, jumping in the lake at their cottage as a young child. Slowly the tingling of her skin stopped. Opening her eyes she noticed two things: One - that her body was no longer glowing or giving off heat and Two - the fire she had created was still burning if not more than before.

She turned on the ball of her foot and started to run. Once reaching the hallway she say that the stairs where completely blocked off.

_Fuck! The window it is then._

She turned and faced the opposite direction of the stairs. She ran for the window showing no sign of stopping soon she jumped out of the window. She had just enough momentum that she was able to land on the building across the ally-way's roof. She continued running and started her long trip of jumping over ally ways to the buildings across from it.

_What the fuck just happened. _She asked herself over and over as she made her way towards a rat infested motel to have a shower and try to piece together her life enough to continue the next day with her hard shell on the outside to show no sigh that her life had just become more complicated.

* * *

Hey guys I think that because I have school now and basically no time for writing i write more often... don't take that statement as meaning I will update more often... with life as a teenage girl trying to have 95 average in school and keep up on after school activities, volunteering, sport training, baby sitting, bf, and loads of other stuff... all this mean i can't promise any thing lol oh well

Hit the review and let me know what you think. And oh ya I forgot to add onto the list... i live in Saskatchewan and are schools heat is controlled by are capital, Saskatoon, and since it is not as cold over there as it is over here (across the hole damn province) they have yet to turn up the heat at r school... which basically means that 75 of are school is sick with some thing or rather and in that 75 is me! Wow the government ain't that smart. :P


End file.
